Best Song Ever
'"Best Song Ever"' by ''One Direction is featured on Just Dance 2015 and Just Dance 2015 China. Appearance of the Dancers The routine involves a dance crew of four young men. All of them wear dark blue catsuits with matching shoes. The first dancer's suit is mostly pink, the second one's is mostly green, the third one's mostly sky blue, and the fourth one's mostly red. The pink and blue dancers wear dark blue visors, and the green and red dancers wear dark blue headbands with a streak (green and red respectively). Bestsongever coach 1.png|P1 Bestsongever coach 2.png|P2 Bestsongever coach 3.png|P3 Bestsongever coach 4.png|P4 Background The background is a bright cloudy sky with the moon exposed. At "oh oh oh," it quickly transitions to a dark blue background with colourful rays of light flying about. As the gold moves occur, a row of pink, green, sky blue, and red panels appear behind the matching dancers. Afterwards, the original cloudy background moves upwards into a darker scene. Gold Moves Classic: There are 4 Gold Moves for each of the coaches in the Classic routine: *'P1:' Look to the left and keep your body forward with your arms behind you. *'P2:' Bend and cross your right leg (switches to left once) and extend your arms down. *'P3:' Throw your arms in the air and lift your right leg. *'P4:' Punch the air with your right fist, keeping your left arm by your side. **The second and fourth gold moves occur during the guitar part. **The first and third gold moves occur during the verses. Best Song Ever - Gold Move 1 & 3 (P1).png|Gold Move 1 & 3 (P1) Best Song Ever - Gold Move 1 & 3 (P2).png|Gold Move 1 & 3 (P2) Best Song Ever - Gold Move 1 & 3 (P3).png|Gold Move 1 & 3 (P3) Best Song Ever - Gold Move 1 & 3 (P4).png|Gold Move 1 & 3 (P4) Best Song Ever - Gold Move 2 & 4.png|Gold Move 2 & 4 Mashup: There are 3 Gold Moves in the Mashup: Gold Move 1: 'Slightly kneel on your left leg with both hands by your hips ([[María#Sweat|''María (Sweat)]]). 'Gold Move 2: '''Lower both of your arms (''Follow The Leader ''(Sweat)). '''Gold Move 3: '''Raise your arms slowly from below (Flashdance … What A Feeling). BSEMUGM01.png|Gold Move 1 (María (Sweat)) Followtheleaderswt goldmove123.png|Gold Move 2 (Follow The Leader (Sweat)) WAF Gold Move 1.png|Gold Move 3 (Flashdance ... What A Feeling) Mashup ''Best Song Ever has an unlockable Mashup with the theme '''Fitness. It takes the role of a Sweat Mashup. It is the only "Sweat Mashup" in Just Dance 2015. Dancers (No repeats) *Boomsday (JD3) *Ghostbusters (Sweat) (JD2014) *Summer (Fitness Dance) (JD2015) *I Kissed a Girl (Sweat) (JD2014) *Gentleman (Sweat) (JD2014) *Follow The Leader (Sweat) (JD2014) GM2 *Troublemaker (Sweat) (JD2014) *Flashdance ... What a Feeling (JD2014) GM3 *María (Sweat) (JD2014) GM1 *Limbo (Sweat) (JD2014) Appearances in Mashups Best Song Ever appears in the following mashup: * ''You're On My Mind'' (Quatro) Trivia * This is the fifth song by One Direction in the series; it follows What Makes You Beautiful, One Thing, Kiss You, and One Way Or Another (Teenage Kicks). **This is the third song by One Direction that is a dance crew. The first one is What Makes You Beautiful from Just Dance 4 and the second one is Kiss You from Just Dance 2014. *P2 and P4's eyes can be clearly seen. * This routine uses the official choreography of the song's last chorus in the official music video. * At the end of the song, you can see the astronaut of Only You (And You Alone) in the far background. * For some reason dirty mouth is not censored. * In the fitness mashup, which consists almost entirely of sweat dancers, the coach in What a Feeling is the only one not to have originated from any sweat modes. * The final moves for ''Limbo'''s Sweat Mode in the Fitness Mashup come after the song ends. * The Fitness Mashup for this song is the only actual Sweat Mashup in the entirety of Just Dance 2015. * In the menu icon, their positions are different than in the actual routine; they are displayed as (from the left to the right): P2-P3-P1-P4. Gallery BestSongEverBG.jpg|The Official Thumbnail for the Preview 05-Best Song Ever.png|P4's avatar best only you.png|The "Only You (And You Alone)" Dancer in the Background Best Song.jpg|Best Song Ever BBEMU.png|Mashup Square 10350502 10152644491214711 5266539049403828720 n.jpg|Confirmation by Ubisoft BSECoaches.png bestsongever_cover.png Best song ever 170201.gif Bestsongevermu cover.png|MashUp Icon Videos File:One Direction - Best Song Ever File:Just Dance 2015 - Best Song Ever - 5* Stars File:Choreography - 5* Stars-1415771628 Category:Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2015 Category:Dance Crews Category:All Male Dance Crews Category:2010's Category:Songs from movies/television Category:Pop Songs Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs with Mash Ups Category:Returning Dancers Category:Arben Kapidani Category:Songs with Sweat Mash Ups Category:EDM Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2015 China